Course aux Regrets
by ninalovia
Summary: Le seul être qui avait pu prédire que cet ultime rejet allait la perdre était l'unique personne qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter. La course aux Regrets commence ici.


Titre : La Course aux Regrets.

Pairing : Sakura H. & Sai.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Maître Kishimoto et l'histoire sort droit de mon imagination. Respectez cela !

Résumé : Le seul être qui avait pu prédire que cet ultime rejet allait la perdre était l'unique personne qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter. La course aux Regrets commence ici.

* * *

- "Je t'aime Sakura ! Je t'ai toujours aimé !" A-t-il braillé dans ses pauvres jeunes oreilles.

- "Non Naruto, ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne peux pas aimer un idiot comme toi." a-t-elle répondu.

Une réplique un peu trop longue peut être qui avait faite grimacer le blond, parti le plus rapidement et le plus loin d'elle possible.

- "Tu vas le regretter." a alors remarqué un jeune homme impassible qui s'était tenu là du début à la fin. Dessinant inlassablement la scène pour pouvoir la repasser en boucle dans sa mémoire atrophiée de sentiments.

Elle s'était lentement retournée vers lui, avait reconnu, au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux et ses cheveux couleurs plumes de corbeau mort ainsi que son teint cadavérique. Tout, en lui, la dégoûtait. Il était là, vivant une vie qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, critiquant des personnes qu'il ne méritait pas de connaitre, respirant un air sûrement trop pur pour ses poumons minables.

- "Saï" lâcha-t-elle après une minute comme si c'était une erreur de sa part de le faire.

- "Oui ?" répondit-il immédiatement avec un faux air intéressé.

Ses phrases étaient fausses et préfabriquées, tout comme les émotions qui passaient sur son visage laiteux. Elle le haïssait comme elle n'avait jamais haïs personne car il n'y avait en lui rien qui ne soit naturellement ressentit. Même les vêtements qu'il portait avaient été calculé millimètres par millimètres. Et il était là, il avait tout écouté, tout vu et la jugeait pour sa franchise.

- "Tu vas le regretter car tu l'aimes." dit-il.

- "Je ne l'aime pas." rétorqua la Haruno.

- "Tu l'aimes mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, car selon toi il est trop idiot." conclut-il. "Tout comme tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu le regretteras."

Elle le toisa puis tourna les talons, estimant qu'il ne méritait pas son attention. Elle rentra chez elle sans repenser à ce fâcheux incident où Naruto lui avait (encore) déclaré son amour, avec un peu plus d'énergie cette fois que les autres fois, certes. Elle s'endormit ce soir-là en méditant sur cet acide mot qu'était le Regret. Elle décida bien vite qu'elle avait assez regretté, qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui dise cela et que finalement, Saï était un idiot.  
Les semaines passèrent sans que ce genre d'accro ne se reproduise. Elle passait la matinée à suer dans sa tenue de ninja dans le terrain d'entrainement, bien que Saï et Naruto soient présents la présence de maître Kakashi semblait les calmer. Saï se suffisait à ne pas lui parler et Naruto paraissait passer tout son temps à l'esquiver. Un jour il ne vint pas à l'entrainement, Kakashi avoua que son protégé convoitait une bien jolie fleur avec un air entendu. Les jours suivants se passèrent sans Naruto, ce fut d'abord difficile mais elle s'y fit. Un drôle de poids tomba sur son estomac quand elle aperçue un jour Naruto caché derrière un buisson, espionnant l'héritière Hyûga. Saï, présent au mauvais moment comme toujours déclara une nouvelle fois :

- "Le regret et le propre de l'Homme."

Elle lui lança un amer "Je ne regrette pas." et partie rapidement, ces quelques semaines qui lui avait semblaient paisible s'achevèrent donc ainsi, d'une note désagréable. Les jours qui suivirent l'aidèrent à sombrer de plus en plus dans un cauchemar aux airs immuables. Plus elle voyait Naruto prendre de l'assurance avec la jolie Hyûga, plus elle se sentait acculée. La pierre grossissait dans son estomac, devenait inacceptable par son poids et la gêne que sa présence occasionnait semblait inaliénable.

L'attention que son camarade portait à Hinata la meurtrissait, et le fait que cette attention soit continue empêchait ses plaies de cicatriser. Saï ne cessait de répéter à son oreille "Est-ce du regret qui pointe ici" et elle ne cessait de nier cela. Un matin elle surprit sur son chemin quotidien pour se rendre au terrain d'entrainement une scène de vie privée débordante d'amour et de ce qu'elle qualifia de niaiserie après y avoir repensé. Naruto tenait la main de sa petite amie, ridiculement rouge pivoine, il l'embrassait et lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Le coup que produisit la pierre dans son ventre fut d'une telle violence que Sakura ne put que faire quelques pas vers une ruelle avant de rendre son déjeuner à même le sol, sous l'œil médusé d'un passant. Elle se glissa dans l'impasse une fois le tremblement de son corps stoppé. Elle s'accroupit derrière une poubelle, se tenant la tête entre les mains, un âpre goût dans la bouche.

- "Je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette pas." répéta-t-elle en frappant son front de son poing fermé comme pour y faire rentrer l'idée.

Il lui parut indispensable de se repasser la scène dans la tête, d'abord une fois, puis deux, puis dix. Chaque parcelle de leur bonheur dégoulinant la dégoûtait, encore plus que Saï lui-même ne pouvait le faire. Elle revoyait la rougeur d'Hinata, elle détestait cette fille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être par son idiotie, par sa naïveté ou une quelconque autre partie de sa gêne maladive, quoi que ce soit, cette fille la révulsait au plus haut point. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne savait rien. Sakura avait envie de lui crier qu'elle était la première et que si elle l'avait voulu la joie de la Hyûga n'existerait pas. Mais, la question était bien là, l'avait-elle voulu ? Non. Elle l'avait dit : Non. Mais, dans son for intérieur, ne savait-elle pas que Saï avait raison ? Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, elle rejeta cette idée saugrenue sur le fait que Saï avait dit une possible vérité tout au fond de son cerveau et se redressa presque d'un bond.

Elle s'échappa de la ruelle d'un pas pressé, bouscula une ou deux personnes sur son chemin, dépassa le couple dégoulinant (comme ils pouvaient être lent ces deux-là) et déboula sur le terrain d'entrainement en sueur. Elle passa le reste de la matinée à frapper dans un tronc d'arbre qui, une fois défiguré, céda sa place à son voisin. Elle frappa ainsi trois arbres, au bout d'un moment le troisième se fendit en deux et tomba, à califourchon dessus elle continua de le frapper la haine s'échappant de son corps sous la forme de goutte de sueur. Au bout de deux heures ses poings étaient plein d'échardes et saignaient. Elle voulut se relever, son corps sembla lui résister, elle força et se mit debout. Après quelques pas elle remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient et ne la supporteraient pas longtemps mais déjà elle s'effondrait, cette observation pourtant bien construite ne lui servit donc pas à grand-chose.  
Le manque de déjeuner ajouté à l'abus d'exercice n'avaient pas eu que des effets positifs sur elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscience sans réellement s'en préoccuper.

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer un plafond parfaitement blanc, l'amenant à la conclusion qu'elle n'était plus en plein air. Elle se tourna lentement pour pouvoir regarder autour d'elle, elle souffrait de plusieurs contusions au niveau du dos ainsi qu'une autre au niveau du crâne, elle avait dû se cogner en tombant. Elle sentit que ses avant-bras ainsi que ses mains étaient bandées avec soin et cela la rassura légèrement. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était d'une neutralité qui attirait presque la compassion. Les murs étaient tous d'une couleur immaculée, il y avait un bureau noir avec une chaise semblable, quelques livres y étaient soigneusement empilés. Un tapis carré d'une teinte ébène caché un peu le linoléum beige, elle y posa les pieds et remarqua qu'il était étrangement doux. Le lit sur lequel elle avait été allongée était double et, comme l'ensemble de la pièce, d'une simplicité affligeante.  
Elle se leva lentement, son corps lui paraissait encore faible. Lorsqu'elle voulut savoir combien de temps elle avait dormi l'horloge accrochée sur le mur lui indiqua naturellement qu'il était 15h. Tout dans cette insipide pièce lui était hospitalier.

Sakura quitta la chambre et entra dans le séjour, à sa gauche il y avait une pièce qu'elle supposa être la cuisine, quelqu'un s'y affairait. Le salon était composé d'un épais canapé noir et d'une table basse. Il y avait un meuble où devait sûrement être rangé des papiers importants, une petite radio au-dessus mais pas de télévision. Les murs étaient décorés de grands tableaux, quand la Haruno y prêta plus attention quelque chose la stupéfia ; les œuvres la représentaient toutes. Les tableaux étaient tous peint en format portrait, représentaient son visage jusqu'à ses épaules et l'unique couleur rose qui les composaient dénotait du blanc et du noir qui régnait partout ailleurs. Sur un des tableaux elle souriait, sur l'autre elle criait, sur un autre encore elle semblait soucieuse, puis sérieuse, puis pensive.

- "Tu es un magnifique sujet pour la peinture." fit une voix derrière elle qui lui glaça le sang.

Elle fit volte-face à toute vitesse et s'écria presque :

- "Saï !"

- "Bienvenue chez moi." répondit-il simplement.

Elle se sentit alors un peu bête de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, cet appartement reflétait à la perfection le caractère de l'artiste. Pourtant, rien ne lui avait semblé faux, le lieu entier laisser plutôt entrevoir une profonde et réelle solitude. Saï tenait dans ses mains deux plateaux surchargés de mets orientaux, il fit signe à la Rose de s'asseoir.

- "Tu as faim j'espère" chuchota-il en déposant les plateaux sur la table basse.

Il s'excusa pour l'absence de salle à manger et prit pour argument que c'était trop petit chez lui. Elle accepta ses excuse en souriant, trouvant finalement, ce côté de son coéquipier plutôt charmant. N'y tenant plus elle demanda :

- "Pourquoi suis-je sur tous ses tableaux ?"

Le peintre pris une seconde de réflexion et expliqua :

- "Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, tu es un splendide sujet de peinture. Tu es à toi toute seule une palette d'émotion. C'est extrêmement enrichissant de peindre tout ça. Et comme je l'attendais la dernière émotion que tu as eu et que je finis de peindre est le regret."

Sakura en fut estomaquée : alors toute cette torture qu'elle avait dû subir n'était qu'un moyen de peindre de nouvelle chose pour lui ? Savait-il combien elle avait souffert, son visage se contracta en un rictus de colère et elle se releva d'un bond, envoyant son assiette sur le parquet.

- "Comment oses-tu te servir de la souffrance des gens comme ça !?" s'écria-t-elle folle de rage "Je ne suis pas un pantin ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !"

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas au milieu du salon, énumérant tous les défauts qu'elle trouvait sur le peintre. Il l'a regardait sans savoir quoi faire, légèrement surmené. Il était loin de s'en vouloir et il se demandait si cela devait l'inquiéter. Elle hurlait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand soudain ses jambes cédèrent de nouveau et qu'elle se retrouva assise à même le sol, en larme.

- "Tu es horrible" se lamenta-t-elle "Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! J'ai eu si mal !"

Saï, redoutant les pleurs de la Haruno tant il les trouvait interminable et parfois même (pour les pires) bouleversants, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Répondant à chacun de ses pleurs. Cette preuve d'humanité arracha un hoquet de terreur à la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de s'apitoyer.

- "J'ai eu mal ! Et c'est toi qui m'a fait ce mal !" cria-t-elle

- "Je suis désolé." lui murmura-t-il, prodiguant de douces caresses à ses cheveux.

- "Tu es injuste ! Tu es méchant !"

- "Je suis désolé." répéta-t-il en le pensant réellement.

- "Tu ne penses qu'à toi !" asséna-t-elle.

- "C'est faux." déclara-t-il d'un ton doux. "Je ne pense qu'à toi, aux expressions que tu auras à n'importe quel instant, devant n'importe quelle situation."

Sakura fut stoppée dans son élan, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa d'un air ébahi le jeune homme qui l'avait toujours dégoûté et qui soudainement, ne la répugnait plus. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné qu'elle trouva abominablement mignon. Et avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte ses lèvres étaient posées sur celle de l'artiste. Il sembla, par cette action, aussi surpris qu'elle mais loin d'être embêté. L'échange fut doux, se fut leur premier à tout deux et quand il se termina une drôle d'atmosphère flottait dans la pièce. Cette atmosphère étrange retourna la Haruno qui, soudainement empressée se mit à chercher ses chaussures. Elle trottina jusque dans la chambre et s'y enferma, du moins elle l'aurait fait si il y avait eu un verrou. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges pivoines que celle d'Hinata le matin même et inconsciemment, Sakura se mit à ressentir de l'empathie pour la Hyûga. En attendant, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait s'en détacher en un instant et s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Ne trouvant pas ses chaussures qu'elle ne cherchait plus vraiment, la rose s'assit sur le lit, posa ses bras sur ses genoux et y enfonça son visage. Elle voulait cacher son visage maculé d'amour au reste du monde. La porte s'ouvrit presque silencieusement mais elle l'entendit quand même. Elle redressa la tête et aperçut Saï, rouge lui aussi bien qu'il soit loin de pouvoir postuler comme concurrent de ses joues à elle. Il avançait d'un pas lent et mesuré, jusqu'à arriver au lit, et à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Son visage, habituellement si sérieux se teinta d'un air dès lors inconnu de Sakura. Saï était en effet mélancolique et le ton que prit sa voix reflétait cet état d'esprit.

- "Tu vas le regretter... N'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il tristement.

La voix du jeune homme fit vibrer tout son être, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au même rythme que son pouls. Son sang afflua à ses joues et avant que son cerveau (apparemment déconnecté) n'en donne l'ordre un unique mot s'échappa d'entre ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait été le premier à effleurer.

- "Non."

En un élan qui lui sembla peut être surhumain elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour couvrir cet être qui ne la révulsait plus, bien au contraire, de ses plus tendre baisers.

* * *

Malgré le fait que Sakura ne soit pas mon personnage préféré j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ceci ! S'il vous plait, donnez-moi vos avis !

Car toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre, je demande élégamment : Review !

Nao.


End file.
